


The Drug in Me is You

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Boyking Sam, Dark Winchesters, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Multi, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: When Demon Dean shakes off his mortality, suddenly their future seems so clear. He goes to find his brother and make their destiny as the rulers of Hell come to fruition.





	

 

When the Demon, the Knight of Hell, opened his eyes after suffering his mortal death, he was able to see things even more clearly than he ever had before. He sat up from his bed and shoved Crowley, former king of hell and future lackey, out of the way as he headed towards his brother. He who would be king.

“Heya Sammy.” He grunted, slipping into Sam’s lap where he sat in the library, drinking to try and turn his grief into numbness.

“B-but you’re dead. I held you while you died in my arms. I c-c-carried your body back here to our home and” Dean lifted a finger and put it on Sam’s trembling lips, making sure that Sam was looking into his eyes so that he could see the flash of demon black with each blink. Sam tried to shove Dean away, but Dean held fast.

“Little brother. The world and our purpose in it is so clear to me now. We’ve had pieces of it right over the years, but never in the right order. For now, let’s start where we left off when we were kids.” WIth that, the Demon leaned forward and captured Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss, feeding all the pent-up longing and sexual frustration he’d felt over the years into that kiss. He held Sam closer when he tried to pull away and, much faster than Dean expected, Sam was pouring his heart into the kiss. It became wet and forceful quickly. It was teeth and tongue and a little bit of a growl from each of them. Soon the chair and the brothers were both on the floor, yanking and pulling at clothes as they nipped and licked and marked each piece of skin uncovered.

“Gotta have that ass little brother. You still wanna give it up to me like you did when you were sixteen?” Dean asked, rolling Sam onto his stomach on the pile of their ripped and torn clothing. He grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled them up towards his face, his mouth watering as he pulled apart the cheeks to peek at the tight little hole between them.

“Kept it for you big brother. Nothing but my fingers and a few toys ever been up there.” Sam huffed out over his shoulder, arching his back into a deep curve like the sweet little bottom boy Dean knew he was.

“Ugh. Were I a different person I suppose this would be somehow titillating, but mostly it is just nauseating. Couldn’t you procreate somewhere that isn’t the library that contains the bar?” Came Crowley’s bored voice from behind Dean. 

Dean snarled over his shoulder, “You are here at our pleasure, worthless-spineless demon. You can leave.” He turned back to the feast that was sammy’s ass and dove in, tongue first. He moaned at the taste of Sam’s rosebud, his tight little hole opening just a little bit wider with each thrust. Dean pulled back to contemplate the pink of Sam’s hole with the pale of the skin of his asscheeks and decided red was needed. He bit hard into his own lip until it was bleeding freely and let it trickle down over Sam’s hole. He dove back in knowing it was better but still too sticky and not enough. He reached into the discarded boot of his lying just an arm's length away to grab his butterfly knife and slice open a long cut in his wrist. He let the blood flow over Sam’s ass before thrusting the wound in front of Sam’s open mouth.

“Drunk while I fuck you open baby. Drink so that we can become what we were always meant to be.”

Sam looked over his shoulder, his whole body freezing at the idea of drinking demon blood again, but when he saw the look on Dean’s face he knew that he was going to do just what he’d always done his whole life; trust big brother. He opened his mouth wide and cleaned the sticky edges of the wound before closing his lips on it as best he could and sucking the blood out like a vampire. The same time his lips closed over the wound, he felt the tip of Dean’s thick and sticky cock breach his opening and he grunted, pushing out and making Dean’s way easier.

“Don’t linger in the afterglow overmuch boys, we have a revolution to begin.” Crowley shouted over the grunts and slapping of sticky-wet skin as he left the room.

And a revolution did begin.

For a few days they plotted and planned and got stronger. There was no one to oppose them; Heaven no longer cared and the highest ranking demon that still lived was Crowley, their little puppet. Dean fed Sam his cock and his blood and Sam gobbled both eagerly. The revolution was quick and bloody and fun. In the end, Sam Winchester, Boy-King of Hell sat upon the black throne and his brother, Dean Winchester Knight of Hell, sat upon the king’s cock in front of the assembled audience to establish his place as consort to the king.

They ruled ruthlessly, allowing Demons free reign on earth and in hell, though demons only preyed upon those that called to them anyway.  Sooner than expected, Dean grew bored and took his leave of hell, getting into his beloved car with a wink and a kiss to Sammy that he was off to “find you a coronation gift.”

And what a gift he found. In a tiny town in the middle of Ohio there was a peculiar feeling; a supernatural feeling. A feeling that reminded Dean of hunting. He followed his instincts to the Catholic church on main street and what greeted him was the most perfect gift that he could have ever found for Sam.

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, masquerading as a Catholic priest; dog collar and all. He stole into the church after his Angel. “Cas.” His voice rang out loud in the empty church and the retreating cleric stopped in his tracks, going so still that Dean had to get closer before he could tell if Cas was still breathing.

“I knew you’d come for me. I knew what happened as soon as it happened.” He said without turning, as though he couldn’t bear to look at Dean as the Demon.

“So why’d you hide from me? From us? Did you think we would punish you? Torture you? I do, suddenly, have a number of things planned but I’m not certain that you’ll hate all of them.” Dean drew closer, his hands slipping up Cas’ shoulders to his neck, applying no pressure but making sure that Cas knew who was in charge.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Sammy! Lookie who I found! And I wasn't even lookin!" Dean shouted gleefully as he curled his forearm around Cas' neck, hiding the collar while keeping their bodies pressed tightly together.   
Sam walked into the room and stopped dead as seeing what his brother had in his arms, "angel" he whispered reverently practically flying across the room to grab Cas' face between his large hands. He pressed a kiss to each of Cas' closed eyelids.   
"We've missed you, haven't we brother? We wanna get to know you now, like we've gotten to know each other." Dean smiled, releasing his hold and pressed Cas into Sam's arms.   
"Sammy, haven't you always had a priest kink?" Dean asked, raising his voice to actually be heard over the groan Sam let out when he saw Cas' collar.

Cas stayed quiet, letting the brothers paw at him and move him this way and that. There was no use in fighting it. Truth be told, there was a part of the angel that even wanted it. He found himself pressed up against Sam’s tall, strong body from knees to the top his head. Sam buried his face in the dark, tousled hair even as his hard cock wore a groove into Cas’ lower back.

Dean pressed in close to his front, their hips coming together and letting Cas feel the evidence of Dean’s want too. He closed his eyes when Dean’s fingers pressed into his throat, hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to block air.

“Sweet Cas, hiding as a priest. Hiding from a knight of Hell and the BoyKing of legend. Tell me, Cas, did you always know that this is how it was supposed to be?” Dean asked, his face so close to Cas’ that he could feel Dean’s breath wafting over his skin. He didn’t open his eyes.

“We knew. It was truly why I was sent to raise you from hell all those years ago. To keep your true destiny from you. To keep Sam from you.”

Sam laughed and leaned down to speak right into Cas’ ear, “That didn’t work all that well, did it? We got what we deserved, what we wanted, just a few years late. Didn’t we big brother?” 

Cas finally opened his eyes as the sound of the two brothers kissing reached his ears. His breath caught; it was beautiful and horrible. Regardless of the tarnished state of their souls, the Winchester brothers would always be soulmates. And soulmates making a physical connection was a beautiful thing, spiritually speaking. More immediately, they were two beautiful men and watching them press close and kiss was breathtaking.

“Mmmm, sure did little brother. Oh, feels like someone is starting to enjoy himself.” Dean smiled into Cas’ shocked face. Dean wiggled his hips sinfully, pressing Cas more firmly between the two brothers’ bodies. Cas accepted his fate; he didn’t desire this but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t enjoying it.

“We are going to break you in, sweet angel. Don’t you want to stay safe and alive by being the King’s pet? We can keep you sated and naked and chained up oh-so-pretty behind the throne. We want you to have a front row seat to the end of the triad of Heaven-Earth-Hell. It’s all going to be Hell soon.” Sam asked, a clear smile in his voice as they brothers brought their Angel over to the bed and began to strip him naked.

They smothered his body with kisses and bites. They marked him ruthlessly, chewing on his skin and not being gentle with their fingertips. They smashed him between their strong, muscular bodies. Cas smelled blood and opened his eyes to see smears of Dean’s blood on all their bodies, most of it around Sam’s mouth, and it all made sense-how it came about.

“We should have feared you.” He grunted as Dean bent him over and roughly opened him with little more than sweat and a little blood. Sam rose up onto his feet in all of his glory.

This was the boy king. This was the man that would bring about the destruction of Heaven. SAm stood straight and tall, naked and his muscles sheened with sweat. HIs eyes flashed red and there was an illusion of a flaming crown on top of his brunet locks.

“You should still fear me. But sweet angel, open your mouth and receive my gift.” Sam thundered as Dean pounded into Cas from behind he was helpless but to open his mouth and take Sam’s massive cock as far as he could; until he choked and then Sam fed him more. He held Cas’ nose closed and let him gag around the tip of the cock.

“Sweet pet. Use your tongue. Enjoy your possession Angel. This is the future for you.”


End file.
